


Spam!

by Naquar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed, Original Character Death(s), Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Attentive to what you want





	Spam!

There was a long line at the phone shop that morning.  
How many people! It will take an hour ... just for a stupid promotion, Diego thought as he entered.  
His hands trembled nervously as he took the phone from his jacket pocket; he touched the screen making it light, but the image above began to crumble.  
I have no time.  
He stood on tiptoe to see if the line continued, then came back down and snorted, looking up at the sky.  
"You young people never have patience," commented an elderly lady with a dog in her arms.  
"Madam, what do you want from me?"  
"He understood what I said"  
Diegò ignored her.  
It was a bad idea.  
His troubles had started when he opened the email that had arrived in his mailbox.  
That message had nothing in particular, it only bore the inscription: "Special Offer, read me" of a company whose name he could not remember.  
Driven by curiosity, he had opened it and then read it:  
"DO YOU HAVE A SECRET DESIRE? NEVER WANT TO AGE?  
THIS IS THE RESPONSE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR FROM ALL LIFE!  
IF YOU ACCEPT, ANSWER YOU SEND US YOUR DATA AND YOUR PHOTO! YOUR DESIRES WILL BE SOLD OUT! "  
Diego had smiled, the offer had seemed very tempting, so he replied to the email following the instructions indicated.  
It took some time before the first changes were noticed, and Diego looked at himself in the mirror admiring himself in that ever-young man.  
He had begun to travel, spending money on unbridled pleasures.  
Soon his friends turned away from him, frightened by that sudden change, even his pardre, before dying old and alone, hadn't spoken to him for years, leaving him alone.  
Meanwhile, the line began to continue slowly.  
Diego snorted.  
He tried to restart the phone but nothing happened.  
Fantastic, here we will get a life! Give yourself a move!  
The stroke of luck he had immediately after: a guy who seemed more committed to using his smartphone instead of looking ahead, Diego wasted no time and stole his place in the line.  
"Hey! What are you doing, sir?" the guy protested immediately after.  
"Nothing Why?" Diego said with nonchalanche.  
"I was there first"  
"It's not true!"  
"Well look you should respect the line, gramps"  
"Excuse me?" asked Diego in a surprised tone.  
"Are you deaf, too? I said you have to respect the line!"  
"Listen, bitch, I'm not your grandfather and I feel great," Diego hissed.  
"Oh! But do you have a mirror at home?"  
Someone behind them began to giggle.  
"What's up?" exclaimed Diego.  
Then he turned and saw his reflection in a display case.  
"No!" he exclaimed anxiously, touching his face: he was no longer that of a thirty-year-old man, but of a middle-aged man.  
He immediately looked at the photo on the phone and noticed that it was beginning to get more and more detached.  
"Listen, old man, why don't you come back?" attacked the boy again with the smartphone.  
Diego didn't listen to him, on the contrary he began to push other customers to be able to pass between a thousand curses and his heart in his throat.  
At one point, he began to feel weak and his breathing became labored.  
One of the shop assistants came up sternly. "Sir, stop!" he ordered him.  
Diego continued to trudge towards the counter.  
People began to look at him, startled and frightened as his face began to wither like an old parchment.  
A lady shouted when she saw him fall on his knees in front of the counter in a vain attempt to give the phone.  
Diego turned sideways to stare at her with an expression of horror stamped on his face, then his body crumbled with a horrible snap, like broken branches.  
The phone fell to the ground, and the image depicting Diego recomposed itself by showing the face of a young man.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the idea of writing, like a Dorian Gray but in a modern version. A little experiment in short.


End file.
